The Hardy Boy's Brother
by Hibernia12
Summary: Frank and Joe's little brother, Alex, finds himself in a difficult situation, and only his big brothers and daddy can save him.
1. Chapter 1

6 year old, Alex Hardy struggled vainly against his bonds. He was tied to a wooden chair in a chilly basement, gagged and hungry.

He had been kidnapped outside his school that afternoon. He had stayed late because the principal decided to thank him for all the detective work he did in finding the raffle money. suddenly, a big burly man had jumped him. The man wrapped Alex in a bear hug and placed his hand over his mouth. Alex was then brought to a waiting van and thrown inside where a skinnier man gagged him, tied his wrists and ankles then blindfolded him.

Alex had never been kidnapped before, unlike his older brothers, Frank and Joe. They had been kidnapped multiple times. But Alex, being only 6, this was his first time, and he didn't like it.

Alex twisted and squirmed, but only succeeded in giving himself raw wrists. Presently the door opened, and Alex stared wide eyed as the burly man walked in carrying a cell phone and the skinny man came in behind him carrying a knife. The skinny man took off his gag and placed the knife under Alex's chin.

"One wrong move peewee and you'll be in more pain than you have ever known, got it?" He whispered in Alex's ear.

Alex nodded. Skinny nodded to Burly and he dialled a number. Skinny took the phone and spoke to the voice on the other end,

"Good morning Hardy! I guess you're wondering where your baby boy is now right?" He taunted. Alex heard shouting from 3 voices on the other end. He guessed it was his dad, Frank and Joe yelling.

"Now calm down or the brat gets it!" The line went silent. "Oh you know what I want Hardys. Drop the case, and bring ten thousand dollars to the gazebo in the school park in 24 hours, or your baby boy dies a slow and painful death... Oh you want proof, eh, well here's proof," and he put the phone to Alex's ear.

"Hello?" He said scared.

"Alex! Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Fenton Hardy asked.

"I'm okay, but, they will hurt me if...if... Please hurry daddy." The phone was taken away and Skinny continued,

"There, now, 24 hours Hardy! Don't be late!" And he hung up.

Burly replaced the gag, and the two walked out. Skinny stopped at the door and said, "I hope your daddy cooperates, or you'll be pork chops by this time tomorrow." He closed the door and bolted it. Alex started hyperventilating then passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own the hardy boys. im updating this one and not my others because I typed it out on my iPad and I can just copy and paste it. I hand wrote my others. I will update as much as possible. **

After the nightmare phone call, Fenton hung up the phone and sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. Laura Hardy was in tears. Her baby boy was in the hands of a lunatic.

Frank and Joe said in unison, "We have to get him back."

"I know. But where are we going to get 10 thousand dollars in 24 hours?" Asked Fenton desperately.

"Can we ask the bank to loan us the money but that we will give it back?" Joe asked.

"I guess that would work, but would they believe us? And how would we get it back?" Frank asked reasonably.

"I have a plan that I have cooked up just for this type of situation." Joe said with a sly smile on his face.

After Joe had explained his plan all three went to the bank to ask for a loan of ten thousand dollars.

"Are you kidding me sir? Ten thousand?" The bank teller said incredulously.

"I'm not kidding you, and if it makes things easier, my name is Fenton Hardy, and these are two of my sons, Frank, and Joe." Fenton said coolly.

"Oh I am sorry Mr. Hardy, I had no idea. I will call my supervisor to get confirmation." The bank teller said nervously.

"Of course but please hurry."

The bank teller called his supervisor and hung up saying that he could lend them the money and that his supervisor knew Fenton well and said he trusted him enough to bring it back.

"Thank you. And have a good day." Frank said as they walked out of the bank with the money in a briefcase.

"Well that was easy. Now to get everything ready for tomorrow." Joe said cheerily, though inside he was beside himself with worry for his little brother. Alex had been overlooked as a target for his dad's enemies because he was never out of someone's sight. There was always someone around to look after him. But now, at 6, he was in danger because he wanted to be a detective just like his big brothers. 'It should be one of us.' Joe thought to himself. But now, if his plan worked they would have him back tomorrow.

please review or I will not update as fast.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own the hardy boys. This chapter is a little... Um... Different. Enjoy. Please review. Another chapter is coming soon and it will be the final one. **

It was hours before someone came back into the room Alex was in. And he only brought him food. Burly put the food on the ground and took the gag off. He then fed Alex who ate hungrily. When the food was gone Burly replaced the gag and left.

Alex, his belly now full, felt exhausted by the days events. He leant his head back and fell asleep.

He awoke to the sound of the bolt being drawn from the door. Skinny and Burly came in. Skinny held a knife and Burly a pistol. Skinny cut Alex free and dragged him from the chair.

"1 hour until your fate is decided squirt." He said smiling, but the smile was not one of reassurance, it was one of evil glee. Alex couldn't help himself as he let out a whimper, but this seemed to amuse the man even more. "Shall we?" He said gesturing towards the door.

Alex followed Skinny through the door with Burly behind him the gun at his head to prevent him from running. Alex was trembling. He was scared to the point of vomiting.

They brought him to their van and and shoved Alex into the back. Burly drove while Skinny sat in the back with the gun trained on Alex. He sat curled up in a corner whimpering.

After about 45 minutes of driving they arrived at the gazebo in the school yard. Burly parked the van and went around to open the doors. Alex was dragged out and to the gazebo.

He was then bound tightly to a central post holding the ceiling up.

"Any minute now Alexander, any minute." Skinny taunted using Alex's full name.

'Oh daddy please come.' Alex pleaded silently.

Finally at exactly 24 hours from the phone call, the Hardy's van pulled up to the parking lot at the school.

"Ah here we are." Skinny said gleefully. Fenton, Frank and Joe walked up to the gazebo. Burly put a gun to Alex's head, just in case.

"We're here, let him go." Fenton said.

"Oh not yet, not until I get the money." Skinny said maniacally. Joe threw the briefcase of money on the ground and slid it towards the man. Skinny picked it up and inspected it. When he was satisfied, he closed the briefcase and nodded to Burly.

Burly cocked the gun. With a shock the Hardy's realized that Skinny and Burly weren't going to keep their side of the bargain and their plan wouldn't work. It had been to call Sam Radley and have him take out the two crooks when they got Alex back. That plan was falling apart in front of them.

"No! Wait!" Cried Joe.

"What?" Asked Skinny

"Don't kill him please?"

"Why?"

"Because if you do, then I will kill you." Joe said as he pulled his own gun from under his jacket.

"Oh really? And what if I just keep the kid alive, but just hurt him a lot?"

Joe was at a loss for words. Just then Burly lowered the gun and grazed Alex's thigh with it. The Hardy's hearts tore with the cries of Alex.

Another shot was fired but it came from where Sam was hidden. Skinny collapsed to the ground. Burly looked around frantically.

"Drop the gun or you'll get the same treatment." Sam called. Burly dropped his gun and threw his hands up. Sam had him in handcuffs in seconds.

"Alex!" Fenton cried as he released his little boy. Alex tried to take a step but collapsed from his wound. An ambulance was called and Alex was taken to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: welcome to the final chapter. Sorry it's not too long but I might write a sequel if I get ideas in the reviews. Enjoy. I do not own the hardy boys. **

At the hospital, the Hardy family waited anxiously for news on Alex. When the nurse finally came out saying they could see him now, all the Hardy's practically bolted to the room.

Alex was sitting up in the bed playing with the remote that made the bed move. A huge smile was plastered on his face as he saw his mom, dad and older brothers come in.

"Look daddy, this bed moves!" He exclaimed.

"I see buddy, now don't break it. How are you feeling?" Fenton said.

"I'm okay. My leg hurts." Alex said with a shrug. Laura went over and put her arms around her baby.

"Well that's to be expected." The doctor said.

"Daddy, mommy, can I talk to Frank and Joe alone pwease" Alex asked. Frank and Joe were confused.

"Sure baby, we'll be just outside." Laura said. The two left.

"What's up tiger?" Frank asked.

"Is it really that scary? Being at the mercy of bad guys?" Alex asked seriously.

"Yes, little buddy, it is. Sometimes it's scarier." Joe said.

Frank always marvelled at his little brother's mind. He never misses a step. "Listen Alex, the reason this hasn't happened before is that we haven't let you out of our sight. And the day before this happened, we agreed that you shouldn't be coddled all the time. And we are sorry." Frank explained, his eyes watering.

"It's okay Frankie. Don't dwell on it." For a 6 year old Alex was very wordy.

Fenton and Laura came back in and the doctor said Alex could go home but has to maneuver on crutches for a few weeks. The Hardy's took their baby home.

All was well until another catastrophe happened. None of them realized how soon it would be.

The end.


End file.
